


Spirou&Secco werewolf fic

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Gen, Nudity, Spirou is a child, siblingly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirou was born a werewolf but had never known anyone like him. But one day he meets someone Seccotine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirou&Secco werewolf fic

When Spirou had first met Seccotine, he had immediately known she was like him.

He hadn't even had to see her, there had been something instantly recognizable in her scent.

And yet, he had not said anything, unsure if she wanted people, even those like her, to know.

Or if she even knew what she was.

 

Spirou had to turn to his wolf-form regularly, his body seemingly requiring it, but maybe this wasn't the case for all of them?

But he itched to know more about people like him.

 

However, there had been no good opportunity to start with the questions. Fantasio knew his secret, but it wasn't Spirou's right to expose anyone else as a werewolf.

 

And then she was gone,leaving him with no address or any way to contact her.

 

He took this to mean she wasn't interested in talking about it.

But if that's what she wanted, so be it.

 

...

 

Spirou yawned and uncurled on his bed, stretching.

He lifted his head, triangular ears perking up at the another howl.

 

It was so familiar, something he hadn't ever heard, but had somehow been missing his whole life. How had he never realized it?

So he jumped down on the floor, already smelling her.

It took him a while to recall her human name. Seccotine.

In this form things like names always felt far less important than scents.

 

He ran downstairs, checking up on his friend sleeping in the next room as he went.

He was still sleeping.

 

Spirou stopped at the door. He jumped at the doorknob, clawing at it. No use.

He let out a frustrated whimper, before realizing he could just shift into his human form.

The petite, less and less hairy form stumbled up, reaching for the door as soon as his hands could grasp it.

He stopped, his increasingly human mind starting to have doubts.

Spirou stood there, naked in their dark hallway, trying to clear his head, think like a human.

 

Would it really be a good idea to run to her like this?

He breathed in.

His sense of smell was pathetic like this compared to his other form, but still better than a normal human's, and he could still sense Seccotine.

 

The was another call, this time closer. She must have been right there on the yard...

 

Spirou did not open the door.

 

 

 

...

 

"RING!"

Spirou opened the door, already knowing who it was.

"Hi," he told Seccotine.

 

She nodded. "Can I come in?"

 

"Sure." he gestured at the living room sofa, wondering what the protocol was for inviting her in as a human after declining her call as a wolf. "Do you want something to drink or..?"

 

"Your friend isn't home," Seccotine said. "I don't smell him," she added.

 

"Fantasio knows," Spirou told her. "What I am."

He hurried to tell her: "I didn't tell him about you."

 

She nodded. "Good."

 

Spirou didn't know where to start with the questions. "Have you always been like that? A- a werewolf, I guess?"

 

Seccotine looked baffled. "Of course."

 

"I never knew my parents," Spirou explained. "And..."

 

Her eyes widened in realization and pity. "Oh, you've never met anyone of your own kind!?"

 

"No. You?"

 

"I never knew my father, but my mother raised me. And I have met other wolves."

 

"There are many?"

 

"No. Mom says there used to be packs, but..." She grossed her arms. "I hope you don't think I'm here for anything like that. I was just curious, about a fellow wolf. I mean, you're just a boy, I have no interest in boys."

 

"What? I don't want anything like that. I just want to know more about, you know-"

 

"Of course." She tilted her head. "But I am curious about you to _some_ extent. If you never knew your real parents, you must have been raised by humans?"

 

Spirou nodded. "I was left at the door of an orphanage, a baby that would turn into a wolf cub at times... They always assumed it was a curse of some kind, and that I was abandoned because of that-"

 

"No, it's not!" Seccotine interrupted almost angrily. "Your parents were just like you!"

 

"They... were?" He wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. Not that he carried a grudge against his parents, people he had never even met.

 

"Anyway, they took me in, and did their best."

Spirou decided going into detail wasn't necessary. And there had been good things.

"They got me Spip."

 

"Your squirrel?"

 

"Their idea was that it would be best to train me to get along with a rodent. If I could play with a prey-animal like that without hurting him I'd be safe with humans and other kids."

Seccotine looked like she was going to say something, but held her tongue.

"You?" Spirou asked.

 

"My mother raised me, taught me to hide my other nature from humans, how to hunt, what she knew of our history-"

 

She stopped, as the front door opened.

Fantasio stopped upon seeing her. "You!"

 

Before Spirou could do anything she had stood up, and walked out of the door with nothing more than a quick "Bye!"

 

Fantasio stared after her. "So, what did _she_ want?"

 

"She just came to visit a fellow journalist." Spirou shrugged. "That's all."

 

 

...

 

Spirou had already woken up to her scent before he even heard her call, and was downstairs before the second howl.

 

He raised his half-human paw to the doorknob.

 

The door opened, and the reddish wolf stepped out.

He sniffed the air, sensing the other wolf, and let out a questioning growl.

 

He could see the golden fur disappearing into the forest and stopped, unsure.

 

An impatient howl called from the forest, and he ran after her, disappearing to the forest.

 

 


End file.
